senseinobulgefandomcom-20200215-history
Bulge (dummy)
A dummy of Bulge (バルジ, Baruji, '''Barrage '''in the Viz Manga) was created by Black to set Astro, the real Prince Bulge, free of the king allowing a child to take such a responsibility of ruling the world. The dummy was the young and spoiled prince of planet Industria prior to passing on his duties to his look-alike Astro and his subsequent death at the hands of his own royal guards who mistook him for a criminal. Appearance He resembles Astro in every way, having the same eyes, same hair-color, same height and same voice. The only difference being his far more tamed hair that is more cared for than Astro's messy and wild hair and that astro had somewhat sharper teeth. When he was first seen he wore a light-blue cloak that concealed his appearance. Personality Bulge was a greedy, spoiled and selfish young man who only cared about enjoying himself and doing what he wanted without caring what became of his planet or people. He would often flee the palace to escape his duties which he despised. He was also apparently a bit of a pervert, wanting to cavort with as many women as possible after his freedom. He could also be arrogant and cruel according to the palace's staff and would often physically punish them if they did their jobs wrong. He also seems to have felt very pressured by the duty's he would have to take on, and was ecstatic when he finaly became "free". Plot Ultimate Freedom After he grew tired of his life as prince, he ran away from the castle to live a free life. Soon after he discovered the existence of Astro, a young boy who looked just like him. Seeing this as an opportunity, he followed Astro to his home and made a deal to switch places with him. Astro was hesitant but after the prince placed the royal sign of his status, the Org upon Astro's wrist, he had no choice, thus finally giving prince Bulge his freedom. Sadly his freedom would not last long as the guards mistook him for a thief trying to assault the "prince" and mercilessly shot him through his arm and head, his body then fell to the slums below. Astro was then taken to the castle against his will as the guards believed him to be the prince. However soon enough his identity was discovered and the truth of Bulge's death was revealed to Bulge's father, the Planetary King of Industria who despite his differences with his spoiled son, grieved tragically for his loss. Astro was then officially assigned as Bulge's successor by the king as he could use the Org which Bulge could not and the planet would need its prince in the times to come. Relationships Father While it appears that he and his father never saw eye-to-eye, the king was devastated when he found out about his son's passing. Quotes *"You be prince!" *"Im free!" Trivia *His favorite food seems to have been meat, as he flipped his birthday dinner table over in anger when he realised there was no meat on it. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Children Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Category:Human